But the Wolves Have Me
by NativeWolfy
Summary: Pack means family, which means that they have to take care of each other, love each other, be there whenever you're needed. Michelle's going to try enforce that knowledge into her growing family no matter the fact that they seem to not want to. And hopefully she won't get her heart crushed in the process.


**THIS IS THE ORIGINAL MICHELLE.**

**Seriously, it is. And I was going to start this, I really was, and post it but then Jay got me loving Peter more then my love for Derek and the Peter/Miche came first, since it was finished before this one-granted, she technically wrote Little Red Riding Hood but this one is all me!**

**Technically. There's a bit in here she wrote, but I ended up editing it. And she was bugging me to finish this and write it since we were talking about Teen Wolf last night and I said I wanted to write and asking her what I should write. She said this xD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Wolf, there would have been sterek after the pool. Especially after the pool scene.  
**

**xXxXx**

Michelle's brow furrowed as she handed Danny his change back. "Scott and Stiles really need to think stealthy," she said dryly, "But thanks for telling me. I was wondering why he's been acting so strange for a while," she shook her head, exasperated.

"Just thought you'd want to know," Danny smiled, waving as he left.

"What is wrong with that boy now?" she muttered to herself, brows furrowed as she glanced at the clock and let out a sigh. Still an hour until she got off, and that meant she'd have to wait to question Scott on his weirdness, since she knew if she asked him via text, he'd be gone until she finally dropped it. And God knew how stubborn Stiles could be, so he'd be of no help to her if Scott swore him to secrecy. Though she could probably have him tell her everything, she knew Scott wouldn't appreciate it.

An hour later, after cleaning up and grabbing whatever she wanted-because the owner of the bakery loved her-and putting them all in individual containers neatly and placing them in a bag, she was off and hurrying home.

She glanced at her watch and groaned, shifting her grip on the bag and picking up her pace. "Sometimes I just wished we all lived in the same house, so that way I wouldn't have to cook at our place and then go running to Stiles and Dad's place," she muttered irritably.

When she got there, Michelle ended up fumbling with her keys and dropping them in her hurry. She scowled, snatching them off the steps and unlocking the door, kicking it closed behind her.

"I'm home, Scott!" she yelled up the stairs, placing the bag of goods on the kitchen table. She considered the kitchen for a moment, trying to think on what to make with what she knew there was ingredients for before deciding on spaghetti.

"Scott, I know you're in your room!"

She heard him come down the stairs, his cell in his hand and a thoughtful frown on his face.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she put the meat on, eyeing it as Scott seemed to smell the air. "Danny came by the bakery today," she informed him casually, "He said that you and Stiles were talking to each other about werewolves, and yourself being one?" she gave him an amused smile when he seemed to flounder for an answer, a worried look on his face.

"Danny-"

"Don't even say Danny doesn't know what he's talking about. You two have no stealth to speak of," she cut him off.

Scott's nose crinkled at her. "I can sneak if I want to," he sulked. "If you tried really hard, Scotty," she smiled, shaking her head and scraping the spatula over the meat to reveal the pink. "But we're not talking about your none stealth, we're talking about you saying you're a _werewolf_,"

Michelle gave Scott a worried look when he didn't answer her, frowning, "Scott, I want an answer. He said you sounded _convinced_ and that Stiles was saying all these things about werewolves,"

"I'm not a werewolf, okay? I'm just-"

"I believe you going through a phase as much as I can't bake," she dead panned, growing annoyed with him. "And don't you dare lie to me, Scotty, I'm your older sister and I _know_ when you're not being truthful,"

"I'm not lying," he huffed, making Michelle narrow her eyes and turn towards him fully.

"Scott, I'm beginning to think that Allison girl is a bad influence on you. You've _never_ lied to me before," she scowled, placing a hand on her hip. "In fact, I _know_ that Argent is a bad influ-" she let out a gasp, her eyes wide as his hair seemed to thicken, as fangs grew in his mouth, claws coming to life on his hands and he started to look feral and angry and-_what the hell is wrong with his nose?_. Instinctively her knee came up and hit Scott right in between his legs before he could tear into her, like he seemed to want to.

She stared wide-eyed at the snarl-y face in front of her, at the large fangs and animal-like eyes after he fell to the ground in pain and she scurried towards the opposite side of the table. "Oh My God…holy shit…my baby brother…" she said weakly, watching as Scott returned to normal and looked sheepish-though he was more in pain if you really looked. Which Michelle wasn't. "Werewolf..." her eyes were wide as she simply stared in shock.

She slumped against the counter. "You really are a werewolf," she uttered in amazement at watching Scott's worry grow. Then her eyes narrowed and she forced her breakdown to the back of her mind, clinging to the bit of anger she felt at him.

"Scott, what in hell were you thinking? Hiding that from me, _me_!" she snapped, poking his chest and watching as he stepped back from her.

"Do you know how worried I've been, wondering what the hell's wrong with you? Why you seemed so spooked that one day, do you realize how much I had been worrying over you and almost resorted to _stalking_ you?" she snarled."Scott, you need to tell me these things!" she cried, giving him an exasperated look, betrayal in her eyes.

Scott kind of got this look on his face, the one that said _constipated_ instead of _thinking_ that made Michelle want to drop the thing and send him on his way to wherever he was going-probably to Stiles, or stalking that Allison Argent girl-which she needed to talk to him about still-but then the image of his face getting all furry and the fangs and the eye colour freaked her out still. So if she had to, she was going to back him into a corner and-

_Knock, knock._

She eyed Scott when his nose twitched and he lost the constipated look. "Answer the door," she scoffed, turning back towards the stove.

**xXxXx**

It started when Derek had gone to see Scott at his house.

A feminine scent hit his nose, it made his eyes narrow on his idiot Beta and when he had gotten that confused, crinkled nose look, Derek could only repress the sigh he felt wanting to let itself loose. "Why do you smell like a girl?"

He had gotten a confused, what-are-you-talking-about look in return, "Allison, duh."

"You don't smell like Allison, you idiot," he growled. His nose twitched, sniffing the air and he could still _smell_ her in the house, which only meant that Scott knew her…

Derek scowled at Scott, about to ask him who else was in the house when he heard someone move in the kitchen, a head poking out not long afterwards. She looked surprised when she saw him, like she hadn't been expecting him at all before looking at Scott for a moment, plastering on a practised smile.

"Hi, I'm Michelle, who the hell are you?" his eyebrows raised at that, and he saw Scott's shoulders slump, like he was embarrassed for her. "Miche, this is Derek-"

"Hale? Whoa Scott, you sure know how to make friends now," she said dryly, but nonetheless gave Derek a sincere smile this time. "Are you staying, or just here to see Scott?" He could see the suspicion in her eyes, even if her smile was welcoming.

"He's not staying," Scott said quickly, turning to block the doorway and not very subtly ushering him outside. "We'll be outside on the porch," he added quickly, shutting the door before she could say anything in reply.

Scott eyed him curiously, suspicion leaking from him. "What're you doing here?"

Derek's eyes narrowed at the used tone, "Don't go to the lacrosse game." It was an order, not a request. He was still untrained, a danger to everyone around him. He needed to be watched.

Scott scowled at him in response, anger radiating from his form, "No."

Derek's jaw clenched, eyes glaring at the younger in front of him. "You won't go." He knew how your first full moon felt like, how much more animalistic you were, how hard it was to keep your human side conscious and aware while your wolf prowled about. How much strength it took to gain control, to find the anchor.

Scott could only glare at him, and Derek knew he was fighting the change if he was going to judge by Scott's trembling and clenched fists. His next words were a lie, and Scott should have known he couldn't lie to him. "Then I won't go," it was ground out between clenched teeth, his brown eyes glaring at him before he was gone and the door was closed.

Greyish green eyes stared at the door long after it closed. It seemed like Derek would have to watch after Scott after all, make sure he didn't do anything he would regret. Derek wanted to force Scott into chains, tie him up to look after him but it'd be kidnapping and he was sure Scott's sister-Michelle, she had introduced herself as-would notice her brother gone.

He turned his back and stalked back towards his Camero, well aware of eyes trailing him from the window and the questions that were being asked of him by Michelle.

**xXxXx**

**I can't believe I actually wrote this. I mean, I usually bounce things off Jay when I write so I know what's good, if I wrote things correctly and whatnot but she's not alive at the moment and I've reread this how many times to see if I made a mistake and I can't see **_**any**_**.**

**So, yeah, posting. Review and tell me your thoughts? It'd be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
